Secreat Son Rikudou Sennin
by arkamy statue
Summary: Rahasia rikudou sennin yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk kedua anaknya dan dunia. Namun ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui rahasia dari rikudou sennin yaitu rikudou sennin itu sendiri,istrinya dan kami-sama.
1. Chapter 1

SON SECREAT RIKUDO SANNIN

PROTECTION

Disclaimer: naruto buakan punya saya dan gak akan pernah menjadi punya saya

Warning: OOC,TYPO,alur terlalu cepat

Pair: naruto x ?

.

.

.

.

Summary: Rahasia rikudou sennin yang tidak pernah di ketahui oleh siapapun termasuk kedua anaknya dan dunia. Namun ada beberapa orang yang mengetahui rahasia dari rikudou sennin yaitu rikudou sennin itu sendiri,istrinya dan kami-sama.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Terlihat di suatu tempat yang gelap terdapat suatu kuil besar yang memiliki empat pilar panjang dengan ujung pilar terdapat bola seukuran baseball yang membuat formasi empat arah mata angin yang tengahnya terdapat sebuah makam berbentuk persegi panjang dengan penutup makan tersebut meiliki ukiran kuno yang mengatakan"jika ingin membangkitkanku kalian harus terima resiko yang sangat besar yang akan kalian terima"itulah yang di katakan ukiran kuno kuno itu tiba-tiba bersinar lalu redup kembali.

.

 **.**

 **Konoha setelah invasi pain**

Terlihat mata memandang desa konoha luluh lantah seperti terkena badai yang sangat besar dan di tengah desa itu terdapat kawah yang sangat besar. Di sekitar kawah terdapar banyak shinobi yang yang sedang berkumpul untuk menyelamatkan warga dan shinobi yang masih selamat karna serangan dari ketua akatsuki.

Untuk shonobi lain sedang menunggu pahlawan mereka yang sedang menemui ketua asli dari anggota akatsuki yang berada di atas puncak gung yang berada di dekat hutan clan mereka adalah uzumaki menma sang jinchuriki kyuubi yang mereka cemoh.

"yos aku tidak sabar bertemu menma karena semangat mudanya sangat membara dan bisa mengalahkan ketua akatsuki sendiri"ujar semangat jounin yang berpakaian ketat serba hijau yaitu maito guy,salah satu jounin unik di konoha.

"itu benar sensei,aku sudah tidak sabar juga ingiin bertemu dengan menma-kun"ucap seseorang lagi dengan semangat yang sama dengan jounin serba hijau tadi atau memang itu muritnya yang mengikuti gaya berpakaian senseinya yang serba hijau

"bisakah kalian diam telingaku jadi sakit mendengar kalian berbicara dengan kuat!"bentak seseorang dengan gaya rambut pirang di ikat poni tail yaitu ino yamanaka.

"..."setelah mendengar bentakan tadi mereka diam dan tanpa suara sedikitpun

"hei lihat itu menma!"teriak seseorang dari kerumunan bagian depan sambil menunjuk kerah depan atau arah hutan.

Mereka yang mendengar itu hanya menoleh ke arah yang di tunjuk oleh orang mereka tersenyum dan bersolal.

"MENMA-SAMA/KUN"teriak semua orang saat melihat menma yang keluar dari hutan dengan keadaan lemah dan di papah oleh walaupun itu dia hanya tetap memaksakan senyumnya,walaupun dirinya masih sangt lemah untuk menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya.

 **Kuil bawah tanah**

 **"nak saatnya kamu bangun dari tidur panjangmu dan buatlah perdamian yang kau impikan dulu"** ucap seseorang sambil tersenyum kearah makam yang ada di tengah pilar mendengar ucapan makam tadi bersinar sangat terang.

 **"aku akan pergi menemua orang yang akan membangkitkan mu anakku otsutsuki..."** setelah mengatakan itu sosok itu menghilang menjadi cahaya meninggalkan kuil itu menjadi sunyi lagi.

 **Tenda medis,konoha**

Di dalah tenda tersebut ada banyak orang sedang berkumpul untuk menjenguk seseorang yang memiliki ciri rambut pirang yang berantakan kulit keliput dan banyak selang kecil tersambung ke tubuhnya,

"bagaimana cara tsunadeobaa-chan bisa sembuh shizune-neechan"tanya seseorang yang memiliki rambut kuning cambrik dengan tanda lahir kumis kucing di masing-masing pipinya dan berpakaiaan pakaiaan rumah sakit.

"aku juga tidak tau bagaimana menma tapi.."jawab wanita yang di tanya oleh menma tadi yaitu shizune asisten dari tsunade senju yang sedang sekarat di tenda medis,karena memakai terlalu banyak jutsu ninpo: souzou saisei,tapi akhir kaliamat dia menjedanya.

"tapi apa shizunenee-chan!"tanya lagi menma dengan cepat,karna mendengar perkataan shizune di bagian akhir.

"untuk sementara ini kita hanya bisa menyalurkan chakra medis saja padanya"lanjut shizune dengan sedikit pelan.

"mungkin ada cara lain untuk mengembalikannya seperti semula kaan shizune-san?"tanya seseorang di samping menma yaitu sakura murid didik dari tsunade.

"tidak sakura-chan,jutsu souzou saisei jika di gunakan terlalu banya akan memakan umur dari pemakainya"jawab shizune atas pertanyaan dari sakura dengan sedikir menundukkan ke palanya.

Sementara yang lain mendengar jawaban shizune hanya menunduk dalam-dalam sambil bedoa atas keselamatan hokage mereka. Tapi mereka di kgetkan dengan suara yang mereka dengar

" **kalian ingin tau bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?"**

"siapa di sana!"tanya menma dengan sedikit nada keras dan sementara ninja lain hanya membuat posisi siaga.

" **tenanglah aku tidak akan melukain kalian,tapi aku akan memberi tahu bagaimana cara menyembuhkan pemimpin kalian"** ucap lagi suara misterius itu

"jika kau tau cepat beri tau kami sekarang"shizune yang mendengar perkataan dari suara aneh tadi menjadi penasaran bagai mana cara menyembuhkan efek jutsu terlarang itu.

" **kalian ingin tau caranya?"** tanya sosok itu meyakinkan

"ya,kami ingin tau caranya"jawab sakura dengan cepat menggakntikan shizune yang sedang memikirkan ucapan sosok misterius itu.

" **jika kalian ingin tau ,klian buatlah posisi melingkali pemimpin kalin tapi hanya boleh lima orang saja"** lanjut sosok itu.

" **tapi untuk menma kau tidak boleh ikut dengan mereka"** lanjut lagi sosok melarang menma ikut dalam hal ini.

"kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut!?"tanya menma disertai dengan bentakan.

" **kau belum boleh tau kenapa kau tidak boleh ikut anakku"** jawab soso itu dengan suara lembut.

"baiklah tapi kau bisakan menyembuhkan tsunadeobaa-chan"tanya menma pada sosok itu.

" **kau tenang saja anakku kau hanya perlu berlatih dengan kurama dan menangkan kekacauan itu"** setelah mendengar jawaban sosok itu menma merasa tenang,tapi dia merasa aneh dengan akhir kaliamt sosok itu.

" **baiklah kalian buatlah lingkaran sekarang karna kita tidak punya banyak waktu"** setelah mendengar perkataan suara itu ino,shizune,shikamaru,kakashi,lee membuat formasi lingkaran dan inti lingkaran itu tsunade.

" **satukan tangan kalian"ujar sosok itu.**

" **kalian siap?"** tanyanya lagi.

"kami siap"ucap mereka bersamaan.

" **baiklah akan aku mulai"** setelah mendengar perkataan sosok tersbut mereka menutup mata mereka.

" **kita mulai,senpo: amanotajikarao"** setelah mengucapkan jutsunya ino,shizune,shikamaru,kakashi,lee dan tsunade menghilang di gantikan dengan lima buat batu.

"semoga saja mereka bisa menyembukan tsunadeobaa-chan seperti yang di katakan suara tadi"ujar menma lalu di tenagkan oleh sakura.

"tenanglah baka mereka pasti akan kembali denga tsunade yang dulu"ucap sakura menenangkan menma.

"ya benar dan sebaiknya kita memperbaiki kerusakaan di luar"ucap yamato pada menma.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **NOTE AUTHOT** : hallo saya kembali lagi dengan cerita baru dan tolong komentarnya ya soal cerita saya yang baru ini. Dan jika tanya soal cerita saya yang satu lagi cerita itu upnya akan lama dan idenya sangat mepet sekali.

 **TERIKASIH TELAH MEMBACA**

 **HIRAISHIN NO JUTSU**

" **SRING"**


	2. Chapter 2

HALLO APA KABAR SEMUA!

Maaf beribu maff karna tidak bisa melanjutkan fic saya yang satu ini karna berkendala pada waktu saya dan ide yang selalu menguap entah kemena. Jadi saya putuskan untuk menghapus cerita ini, TAPI jika ada waktu saya akan membuat ulang cerita saya yang satu ini dengan alur yang berbeda.

Saya bukan hanya memberitahukan itu saja saya juga sedang membuat project fic baru yang saya akan up entah kapan jadi initinya saya masih akan menulis jadi tunggu saja cerita saya yang baru


End file.
